


So close but so far away

by Lullabille



Category: One Direction (Band), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe some smut later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pokemon Fight, Pokemon Journey, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Slash, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après cinq ans à tranquillement vivre dans un petit village de la région de Kalos, Zayn Malik accepte finalement de voyager dans la dite région en compagnie de l'arrogant Louis Tomlinson et du gourmand Niall Horan.</p><p> </p><p>Pas besoin de connaître PKMN X & Y, c'est toujours la même chose depuis le premier PKMN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapun

**Author's Note:**

> Ni One Direction ni Pokemon ne m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce que j'écris, seulement plaisir.
> 
> Etant une grande fan de PKMN, je me suis prise à rêver d'un Alternate Universe mélangeant l'univers de PKMN et les chanteurs de One Direction donc tadam! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ♥
> 
> petit ps ; le titre vient des paroles de "Beside You" de 5SOS.

Zayn fourra sa tête sous son oreiller pour éviter la langue gluante de son [Grenousse](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Grenousse). Le petit Pokémon grenouille avait décidé de le réveiller en lui nettoyant les oreilles. Il grommela quelques insultes quand la chaleur de sa couverture quitta son corps pour laisser la place à une paire de pattes griffues. Cela le fit simplement battre des jambes pour chasser l'enquiquineur. Malheureusement les griffes de son [Roucool](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Pok%C3%A9mon_n%C2%B0016) passèrent la barrière de son jean. Il serra les dents en pensant à la punition à laquelle Mademoiselle Roucool et Monsieur Grenousse auraient droit au petit-déjeuner. Le seul de ses trois Pokémons qui avait comprit combien son quota de sommeil était important était son petit [Hélionceau](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/H%C3%A9lionceau). Elle était lovée contre son flanc, sa chaleur passait à travers son tee-shirt. Son léger ronronnement le berçait et il recommençait à somnoler quand brusquement il se redressa dans son lit. Si brusquement qu'il s'emmêla dans ce qui lui restait de couverture et passa par dessus le bord de son lit. Depuis sa piètre position, il observa sa - pauvre - porte en bois voler en éclats.

"Oops ! [Tornade ](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Tornade)!"

Ni une, ni deux le petit Pokémon oiseau battit des ailes et une rafale de vent se créa protégeant les personnes dans la pièce. Hormis quelques petits morceaux dans la chambre, le plus gros des dégâts se trouvaient dans le couloir.

"Excellent réflexe Malik."

Zayn allait le tuer. Oui, le tuer puis donner son corps à la science pour que les scientifiques puissent étudier son cerveau de crétin. Ellis se laissa tomber sur son torse et se mit en tête de lui laper le menton pour le réconforter. Il laissa une main flattée la petite flamme sur sa tête, un sourire étira ses traits. Finalement il la repoussa légèrement pour se permettre de se lever. Il la regarda aller se coucher dans panier, rejointe par Nousse. Zayn s'approcha de Oops qui perchée sur la chaise de son bureau attendait une récompense de la part de son dresseur pour l'avoir sauvé. Il déposa un baiser sur son bec la faisant secouer la tête et lui caressa une aile. Elle émit un petit bruit et lui permit de la prendre dans ses bras et de la poser sur son épaule.

Un raclement de gorge le fit lever la tête et il croisa le regard de son vandale. Louis Tomlinson, l'assistant le plus casse-burne du professeur Platane se tenait contre le chambranle de sa défunte porte. Il avait l'air assez fier de lui. Son propre Pokémon, un [Boguérisse](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Boguerisse), avait la même expression faciale. Tel dresseur, tel Pokémon. Défoncer les portes étaient sa marque de fabrique. Il prenait surtout du plaisir à défoncer celles de Zayn. Depuis cinq ans qu'il vivait seul il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père était passé lui en remettre une à la place de celle que Louis avait brisé. Ça n'avait l'air de gêner personne en plus. Il se souvenait des savons que lui même se prenait lorsqu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Il fit un bruit de langue. Oops l'imita avec un petit bruit de bec. Adorable.

"Qu'est ce tu fais là ?"

Question qui sous entendait un "j'espère que ma porte d'entrée tient toujours sur ses gonds ou tu risque de finir en Margicarpe pour le reste de tes jours". L'expression de Louis changea radicalement, il avait l'air grave genre c'est - encore - la fin du monde à [Kalos](http://the-pokeseb-legend.e-monsite.com/pages/jeux-videos/la-solution/page.html). C'était toujours la fin du monde dans cette région ou même dans les autres aux alentours. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le sauver, ça demandait trop de boulot puis il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le faire. Louis avait réussi à désamorcer une crise assez grave qui remontait à il y a cinq ans. D'où sa montée de grade, passer de larbin du professeur à assistant : le rêve de toute une vie pour un fanboy. Zayn était amer, Louis avait obtenu le poste de sa mère qui avait disparue sans laisser de trace à la même période.

"Le prof veut te voir avec Niall. On doit aller le chercher. Je t'attends dehors."

Il quitta le champ de vision de Zayn ne le laissant pas répliquer. Nousse et Ellis regardèrent leur dresseur prêt à suivre ses ordres. Il lança un regard à Oops sur son épaule et poussa un long soupir. Ça allait être une longue journée.


	2. Chapeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose ni One Direction, ni Pokemon ne m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce que j'écris, seulement plaisir.
> 
> Bonne lecture. ♥

Zayn ignora le regard presque larmoyant d'Ellis - le comble pour un Pokémon feu - et l'a renvoya dans sa pokéball. Il était hors de question qu'il passe son temps à lui courir derrière. Le petit fauve était trop curieux et téméraire pour qu'il lui permette de voyager hors de sa ball. Elle allait lui faire la tête pour mais il saurait se pardonner. Du côté d'Oops, elle n'avait pas bronché au contraire elle avait été plutôt contente de retrouver le confort de la ball. Le voyage allait être éreintant pour la boule de plume si elle n'apprenait pas à voler. Elle réussissait à décoller à genre deux ou trois centimètres du sol et ensuite plus rien pendant une longue période. Zayn ne voulait pas qu'elle s'habitue à ce qu'il la porte ou à ce qu'Ellis lui serve de perchoir mais il ne voulait pas non plus la confiner dans sa pokéball. Il allait devoir en parler avec le professeur. En plus de lui parler de la phobie de Nousse pour l'eau. Impossible d'utiliser une attaque du type eau sans que le Pokémon grenouille ne se mette à trembler ou ne se blesse lui même. Il poussa un soupir en rangeant les pokéballs contenant Ellis et Oops dans sa sacoche. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout ce dont il avait besoin puis souleva Nousse dans ses bras. Au départ cela avait été fatiguant de faire avec des Pokémons aux différentes phobies mais il avait apprit à faire avec grâce à l'enseignement de sa mère. Si c'était à refaire il le referait avec plaisir et n'échangerait ses compagnons pour rien au monde. Il les aimait comme ils étaient. Le premier qui ferait sciemment du mal à l'un de ses Pokémons aurait à faire à lui et aux autres. Aussi différent soit leurs types, ils s'aimaient comme une portée de [Ponchiots](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Ponchiot).

Nousse lui colla sa langue sur sa joue pour le sortir de sa légère rêverie. Zayn étouffa un rire et sortit de son appartement. Il vivait dans une petite ville qui tenait plus du village que de la petite ville. Une vieille femme qui servait d'infirmière autant pour Pokémons que pour humains, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une petite épicerie. Ils ne devaient pas être plus de cents âmes à y vivre Rien de bien superflue mais auquel il ne manquait rien. Tout le monde se connaissait et se traitait dans le plus grand respect. Zayn ne regrettait pas de s'y être installer en plus il n'était pas très loin de chez son père. Il regrettait le fait qu'Oops ne puisse pas voler. Il l'aurait envoyé avec mot de sa part pour qu'il vienne remettre sa porte en état. Dommage que [Bourg-Croquis](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Bourg_Croquis) ne soit pas non plus sur le chemin pour aller à [Neuvartault](http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Neuvartault) pour lui rendre une petite visite. Connaissant Louis il refuserait de faire un détour inutile.

"Zayn !"

La voix qui l'avait appelé l'obligea à baisser la tête pour croiser un petit regard bleu et un large sourire édenté. Perchée sur la pointe des pieds, la petite fille ne lui arrivait même pas à la taille. Il lui adressa un sourire amical. Nousse se débattit et réussit à lui échapper pour sauter sur la gamine. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son arrière train en gloussant. Le Pokémon prit du plaisir à étaler sa bave sur son visage. Zayn s'agenouilla à son niveau en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

"Comment tu vas Lassa ?"

Nousse cessa de l'importuner à coups de langue et s'installa sur les genoux de la fillette pour entendre sa réponse. "Ça va ! Papy a vu Louis sur la place et il a dit que vous allez voir le professeur ! Dis, dis tu peux lui demander de me donner un Pokémon ?" La question que posait la fillette à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Louis - pratiquement toutes les semaines. A chaque fois il revenait avec une réponse négative ce qui n'empêchait pas la petite fille de se répéter. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir un Pokémon mais Zayn savait qu'une fois où elle en aurait un elle leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il n'y avait pas que le professeur qui refusait de lui laisser un Pokémon mais son grand-père aussi. Il était réticent à ce qu'une fois qu'elle l'obtiendrait elle s'en aille faire du tourisme dans la grande région qu'était Kalos. Il avait perdu sa fille et son gendre de cette manière et ne voulait pas voir la dernière personne de son entourage l'abandonner. Il le comprenait un peu, si un jour ses deux frangines décidaient de l'imiter il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de son père. Il avait assez donné avec la disparition de sa femme et mère de ses enfants pour que ceux qui lui restent fasse la même chose.

"Je vais allez voir le professeur et je lui demanderai s'il peut te confier un Pokémon. Mais je ne te promet rien, d'accord ?"

La petite fille cria sa joie faisant bondir Nousse dans les bras de Zayn. Ce dernier aida Lassa à se mettre debout tout en se redressant. Elle s'agrippa à sa main et le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Louis. Il était assit sur le rebord de la petite fontaine qui faisait le charme de la petite ville. Les voyageurs ou les touristes qui passaient par Quarellis faisait souvent une halte devant la charmante fontaine Roselia. Zayn avait essayé de faire faire trempette à Nousse mais ce dernier s'accrochait à lui comme si sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il avait alors abandonné et n'avait jamais vraiment réessayer. Il ne voulait pas servir de ventouse à sa grenouille. Pour en revenir à Louis, il semblait pensif. Les doigts dans les épines de son Boguérisse, il réfléchissait. Lassa lâcha sa main pour courir rejoindre l'autre homme.

"Re coucou Louis !"

Son visage sérieux se fendit d'un grand sourire en la voyant. Cette petite fille était une vraie pile électrique et fournisseuse officielle de bonne humeur. Pas que Louis avait l'air triste, Zayn n'avait jamais vu cette émotion sur le visage de l'assistant. Il l'avait vu moqueur, sérieux, intrigué, content etcetera mais jamais triste. Nousse se trémoussa dans ses bras, la vue de la piscine d'eau lui semblait gênante. Zayn massa son front du pouce pour le détendre, cela eut l'effet voulu.

"Lassa ! Je vois que tu as réussi à me ramener le paresseux, on va pouvoir enfin se mettre en chemin !"

La fillette se tourna vers Zayn son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Zayn le lui rendit en un plus raisonnable et gratifia Louis d'un tirage de langue. Louis haussa un sourcil, renvoya son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball puis se leva. Il baissa la tête lorsque Lassa tira la manche de sa blouse blanche. Louis déposa un baiser sur son front et lui tira affectueusement une natte .Elle s'arrêta un instant, fit volte-face et leur fit un signe d'adieu. Louis attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour toiser Zayn. Le regard sur sa personne le fit baisser les yeux pour voir si sa tenue lui posait un problème. Il releva la tête. Si sa tenue lui posait effectivement un problème il n'avait qu'à se regarder lui et sa vieille blouse blanche. Louis prit la direction de la sortie du village sans un mot. Zayn et Nousse échangèrent un regard, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha son Pokémon pour qu'il les suive en bondissant puis trottina pour rattraper l'assistant. Ce voyage allait être merveilleux. Vivement qu'ils mettent la main sur Niall qu'il puisse avoir à faire à une personne normale.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un peu court, je le sais mais avec le temps les chapitres vont s'allonger. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. c:


End file.
